Vampire Love
by Hanabi Midori
Summary: At first sorry for the non-interesting title. This story is about two young vampires went to save Inazuma Town from the dark forces of Rouges... they were accidentally fall in love to certain two person in their junior high school. Will this love make it to the end? or will it wither like a wilted rose in the winter? Rated T just for safety. CHAPTER 3 IS UPDATED.
1. Prologue

**Hello Readers,**

**I'm terribly sorry for some people that waited for my story cuz well, let just say writer block or lack of inspirations but here is your story that i promised.**

**Oh, before i forget, somebody please tell me how to created a new chapter in the same story huhu... ;^;**

**Oh and don't worry i will try to update as soon as possible. (gently smile) Kazuto-kun, if you may please...**

**Kazuto: (smile) Midori doesn't own Inazuma Eleven characters. only the OC.**

* * *

**Vampires**

A long time ago, there was a clan that was feared by every human on earth since the clan feeds on blood. They were called as vampires…most of them have being killed and burn on a wooden stake. And because of that tragedy, most of the vampires gone wild and thirst for revenge… they were called as Rouges. These types of vampires have been out-cast from the clan since the clan won't dare to have their new-born to be killed. Most of them leave the clan with free will and they hide their existence among the humans. Most of the old vampires say that in love with a human is strictly forbidden.

_Until today_

**During nightfall**

Somewhere, deep inside a misty forest at night, a ruby-eyed girl is seen hopping swiftly from tree to tree. As she moves, her sliver waist-length hair seems to shine in the glow of the moonlight.

_They really don't know how to give up. _She hides among the trees to protect herself from the beast that is searching for her.

"Nee-san." The silver-haired girl turn her back and noticed her younger sister. Her sister has a pair of amethyst eyes and her hair is silver but there's a tinge of blonde on it.

"Yeah, I know. We have to prevent them from reach the town." The sun is rising. The Rouges leave the place and the sisters vanished into the forest.

* * *

**Well that is the prologue of my first chapter fan fiction.**

**if you want me to continue... i'm sure you will think i'm a bit selfish T^T but may 5-10 reviews perhaps? **

**and i will going to start working on my new chapter but i can't guarantee you that i can update weekly so please be patient.**

_**Until Next Time,**_

_**Midori**_


	2. New Students Enter The Class

**Hello Readers, **

**As i promised this is the 2nd chapter and as usual i DO NOT own Inazuma Eleven characters.**

* * *

**Morning**

The day started like usual and Gouenji, Kidou and Endou were talking some random stuff and most of it is soccer.

"Hey, I heard our class going to have two new student." Endou said with excitements.

"I wonder what they will look like." Kidou said and a little smile on his face.

"Ah the teacher is here." All of the student sit back to their original places and greet the teacher.

"Now class as you all know, we are going to have two new students in our class so I hope you will give them a warm welcome." The teacher said as he calls the students to get inside.

The students were amazed at the new students. The first one has light brown waist length hair and has dark blue eyes. Meanwhile the second one is a bit shorter, has the same colour and length but her eyes are blue but a bit lighter. Kidou felt as if he was mesmerized by the taller one's eyes and Gouenji felt the same but for the younger one.

"For your information class, they are actually twins." The class was quite surprised and made the new students to sweat dropped at the situation.

"Now, please tell your name to the class." He smiles kindly. The taller one nodded and step forward a little.

"My name is Hanabi Yukina. It's nice to meet you." Yukina bowed and step back as the younger ones step forward.

"My name is Hanabi Mio. It's nice to meet you and I hope we will be good friends" and Mio smile sweetly that made the most of the boys in the class blush in beet red.

The teachers laugh nervously as he tells the twins to sit at the open table near the window. One was next to Kidou and one is next to Gouenji. Mio decided to sit next to Gouenji and Yukina sits next to Kidou.

"Gouenji, Kidou. I want to give a tour to the twins around the school later." Gouenji and Kidou nodded as agreement.

As the class started their first lesson which is English…all of the students open their textbook.

"You don't have any textbook yet huh?" Kidou ask the brunette next to him as the girl nodded and speak.

"Well, they didn't give us the textbook yet." Yukina smiles gently to him.

Kidou took out his English textbook and settle it on the table "Well then you can share with me, Hanabi."

Yukina smile nervously and said "You can call me Yukina you know, cuz I and Mio might be confused whether you call me or her."

"Oh I see. Well then nice to meet you, Yukina." Kidou smile at her as Yukina nodded.

"Yeah, I'm glad we can be friends Kidou-kun." Kidou lend his textbook to Yukina and the lesson continues.

**With Mio and Gouenji**

"I believe you don't have any textbook right?" Gouenji ask Mio who is sit next to him

"I didn't get the textbook yet." as Mio smile nervously.

"You can borrow mine if you want." Gouenji bring out his textbook and put it between them.

"Really you don't mind?" as Mio smile with sparkle in her eyes which made Gouenji to blush lightly and shutter. "Y-yeah I-I don't mind."

Mio smiles sweetly and accept Gouenji's offer. At first they were silence and Gouenji broke the silence. "Should I address you as Hanabi or Mio?"

Mio smiled "I prefer you just call me Mio cuz we might confused if you call us Hanabi." Gouenji smiled back "Ok, nice to meet you then Mio."

And the lesson continues.

* * *

**Do you like it? **

**If there were some mistakes, please do tell me cuz it will help me sooo much. (^_^)**

**In this chapter, i sure hope maybe 10 reviews to continue? ( ./. );**

_**Until We Meet Again,**_

_**Midori**_


	3. The New Managers?

**The New Managers**

**Dear Readers,**

**I'm sorry that i didn't update for a LONG time cuz i have some...scratch that, MAJOR WRITER BLOCK that i'm terribly sowwy (cat ears went down)**

**But, i will try to come up with a few more ideas...for now here is the third chapter for the story.**

**Enjoy! (^.^) /**

* * *

**During co-curriculum**

The twins are sitting under a tree near a shabby club house; Mio was drawing her sister which Yukina didn't notice.

"Nee-san, I think the humans are not that bad." Mio said to her sister while drawing her sister's face.

Yukina snickered "Don't be too carefree. Don't you remember what they had done to our parents?" her eyes filled with hatred.

"I know, but maybe they can change right?" Mio said while drawing with a little smile.

Yukina sighed "Maybe." She closed her eyes and doze off to sleep.

Mio just giggle at her sister. _I knew that nee-san have some soft spot for humans._ She continues to draw her sister.

"Hey!" Mio heard the voice and noticed a boy about her age with brown hair and an orange headband running towards them. Yukina open her left eye a little bit.

"Hi, my name is Endou Mamoru. You must be Mio and Yukina right?" Endou give them his goofy smile and Mio smile in return.

"Yes, we are." Yukina stood up while brush off some of the dirt from her skirt.

"Are you guys going to join this club?" Endou ask them while hand them his soccer ball.

"Well, we don't decide to join which club." Mio smiled.

"But we are interested to join in." Yukina said with a gentle smile.

"Great! Come let's go meet the others!" Endou grab Yukina and Mio's hand and nearly drag them to the clubhouse.

Endou open the door "Guys we have two new members joining our club." The entire members look at them, making Mio felt nervous.

Yukina sighed and look around the clubroom. "Yukina?" she turned and noticed Kidou was in his uniform. "Hello, Kidou-kun." Yukina smile gently to him.

After the introduction, Aki give them their uniform "You guys go change at that empty room. We'll be waiting outside." As Aki and the other team members went outside except Kidou and Gouenji.

Yukina noticed this "Do you mind?" with a lower voice. "Oh okay sorry about that." Kidou and Gouenji went out and leave the twins alone in the clubroom.

A few minutes later, Mio and Yukina join the others to the field. "Sorry we're late" Mio said with her little voice. Most of the member's blushes at Mio and Yukina in their manager uniform which is Mio have her hair tied into a high ponytail while Yukina has her hair tied in low ponytail.

Yukina glared at them with stern eyes. "What are you looking at? Go back to training at once!" The members were a bit shocked and the coach chuckles soft for Yukina's mature character.

Mio smile nervously. "Sorry for Nee-san, she was a stern person and always want people around here are in top shape" Mio bowed apologize and the others went back to practice.

While the others are taking their drinking bottle and rest, Mio took out her sketchbook and her pencil box.

Gouenji noticed this and walk toward Mio. "What are going to do with that sketchbook?"

Mio startled when Gouenji spoke to her but calmly replied. "Well I was thinking on drawing for a while." As she sweetly smile to him.

Gouenji smiled a bit and sit next to Mio, only to get Mio to stare at him. "Why are you looking at me like that?" as he sweats dropped.

"Can you stay like that for a moment?" with a smile on her face.

"And may I ask you why?" with a little question mark on top of his head

"I would like to draw a portrait of you." she took out a 2H pencil and an eraser.

Gouenji blush a bit and looked away "Sure, I don't mind."

With a wide smile Mio said "Arigato!"* As she started to draw Gouenji's feature.

While Gouenji and Mio were busy, Yukina on the other hand was smiling at them and look at her bag which has a flute inside. She took it out and looks at it. _It's been a long time since I play it…_

Kidou noticed it and went to Yukina and sit beside her "Do you play the flute before?"

Yukina just nodded and replied "Yes, in fact I can play almost all sorts of musical instrument such as piano, violin and so on…"

"I see…how you play one of your favourite songs?" Kidou smiled a little.

"But I might interrupt you guys." Yukina said with worried eyes.

Kidou pat her shoulder "Don't worry; I'm sure they will love it."

"That is a good idea actually." Coach said behind them.

"Really, you don't mind?" Yukina was a bit surprised but felt happy.

"Why should I? Come on play a song." The coach grins at Yukina.

"Thanks coach." As Yukina put her mouth near the flute and started to play a song. The other members that were drinking and chatting suddenly stopped when they heard Yukina's play.

After Yukina finished her song, she heard the members gave her applause. After the break, they continued their practice.

* * *

**I know i'm such a lame writer but i h-hope this will be enough for you Readers!**

**oh i have to Guest, Hachimistu-san and Veru/Neru-san that reviewed my story lately...thanks for your support.**

**I can't promise you when i will update the other chapter...so please be patients**

**Until Meet Again,**

_**Midori.**_


	4. The First Attack

**Hello Readers,**

**Here is the fourth chapter that i promised you.**

* * *

**After Practice**

"Everyone, practice is over for today." Mio called as the others came to the side of the field.

"Good work everyone for today." Yukina smiled gently to the member and most of the blushed.

As members by members get out of the clubroom, the only person left in the clubroom was Mio and Yukina.

"They sure train hard, right Nee-san?" Mio look at her sister that was packing her bags.

Yukina smile "I suppose so."

"You guys didn't leave yet?" the twins turned and spotted Gouenji and Kidou was at the entrance.

"Same with you, I suppose?" Mio smiled.

As the four of them chatting, a pair of red blood eyes is watching them from afar.

The sun started to set into the horizon.

"Well then, see you guys tomorrow!" Mio waved at Gouenji and Kidou as they walk in different path.

**Kidou and Gouenji**

As the day turn to night the duo was walking along the streets.

"Hey, what do you think of Yukina and Mio?" Kidou asked Gouenji.

"Well, I can say they have a good character to be a manager." Gouenji smiled as he remembered Mio's smile and laughter.

Kidou chuckles as suddenly he heard a rustling sound among the bushes. "Who's there?"

Two fanged beasts jumped from the bushes and ready to attack them both.

Gouenji and Kidou were terrified when looking at the beast fangs.

As the beasts attacked them, out of nowhere there were two female figures with their hood covering their faces standing in front of them. One was holding a silver sword and the other was holding a bow with some arrows behind her back.

The first beast started to attack the taller figure, but the attack didn't hit. The figure was vanished in thin air.

"Where did she go?" Kidou look around didn't noticed the second beast was going to attack him.

As Kidou turn his back, noticed the taller figure kicked the beast using its knee and slashed its sword directly at the beast chest. The beast howled in pain as the taller figure put its hands together and created a massive electrical energy and shoot it directly to the beast. The beast was down, dead.

So surprised of what he see, he was unable to move.

As the figure stood up with the hood no longer cover its head, it turns to look at Kidou. It was a girl with ruby eyes and silver hair.

As for Gouenji, the beast was chasing after him, but stopped when there was an arrow thrust directly to the heart. But the beast still stands. As this happens, the shorter figure put its hand together and push it to the ground created a pair of spikes and thrust it to the beast heart. And the beast died on the spot.

Gouenji was surprised, as the wind blows, the figure revealed itself. It was also a girl but with amethyst eyes and silver hair which has some tinge of blonde in it.

A strong wind blows and by the moment the boys open their eyes, they were gone.

_Who are they? _ The boys wonder.

* * *

**H-how is it? **

**I will try to update as soon as i can and PLEASE do review.**

_**Until Next Time,**_

_**Midori.**_


End file.
